


Duel Idol! (PodFic)

by KrZDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, FanFic to Podfic, Fem Ryou, Genderbend, I got Permission, Joey can cook, Marik is Malik and an egyptian queen, Oh did i mention their girls?, Podfic, Ryou is an angel, Yugi is a cinnamon roll, fem joey, fem jou, fem malik, fem yuugi, poor Joey, these girls need help, they don't know romance, this is an amazing story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: Meet shy, sweet, sixteen year old Muto Yugi, a girl who is very insecure about her looks, being tease often, one day has a surprise encounter with destiny, that will change her entire world, as she become a Duel Idol! Fem! Yugi, Joey, Ryo and Malik!





	Duel Idol! (PodFic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duel Idol!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395063) by Kei-Kei Yuki. 



I think I finally got the audio-embedding correct.  
If I did not then there is also a link to YouTube's chapter, so you can still find it all there.  
I am going to try and resolves my issues with this before I start posting again.

 **~line break~~line break~~line break~~line break~~line break~**

The story begins with two of our four main leads and argueably our main lead.  
Joey and Yugi start as friends who are see sometihng that will change their destinies.

[Chapter 1: New Beginnings! (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/W2gQf5Ql-Xg)

Music:  
**White Destiny**  
Pretear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't ever done a podfic or posted one before. I still can't figure out how to embed a podfic/audio yet but I was able to link in the download link and the video is just my YouTube upload of the podfic. Any suggestions or tips are defiantly welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super Excited I got to do this! I am still a bit new to the recording of podfics but I'm super excited to do even more. I hope you all enjoy this and will stay tune for the next chapter.


End file.
